Information disclosed in this background-art section is only for providing background information about embodiments of the present disclosure and does not form the prior art.
For example, steel fiber may be used together with concrete to improve the strength of structures in civil engineering and construction. However, reinforcing materials using steel fibers may rust if exposed to moisture for a long time and thus may not be suitable as construction materials. To address this, amorphous fibers which do not rust and have improved strength have been produced.
After a casting process using a cooling wheel, manufacturing processes are required for mass production and commercialization of metal fibers such as amorphous fibers. Metal fiber produced through such a casting process is stored in large sacks, and, according to demand, the metal fiber is weighed on a scale, packed in bags in predetermined amounts, and delivered to consumers.
Such manufacturing processes after a casting process are manually performed. The reason for this is that manufacturing systems or equipment have not yet been developed because the metal fiber market is not yet sufficiently large, to a degree requiring automation of manufacturing processes.
Therefore, if metal fibers are mass-produced and sold, high labor costs may be incurred, and competitiveness may be lowered due to manual manufacturing processes.
Meanwhile, metal fiber stored in containers may tangle because of material characteristics and shapes of the metal fiber, and thus it may be difficult to take the metal fiber out of the storage containers. Furthermore, tangling of metal fiber may increase in proportion to the size of a storage container because of the weight of the metal fiber, and many problems may occur when fine and long metal fiber strands are discharged from a storage container.